How Met Your Father
by MammaDiva
Summary: Dans une vie il y a plusieurs phases, de l'amour a la haine, de la joie a la peine, des rencontres aux séparations, des amis aux ennemis et ainsi de suite. Voici la vie de Stiles et Jackson et comment se sont déroulés leurs phases eux.
1. Chapter 0

Pour Douce et delicate Malycia qui comme moi aime le Stackson, voici une petite fiction de quelques chapitres.

JE PREVIENS C'EST DU **STACKSON** ET PAS DU **STEREK.**

Je publierais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les personnages OCs

Si vous n'aimez pas le couple Stiles/Jackson ne vous aventurez pas ICI

Bonne lecture mes licornes garous

* * *

Stiles rentra éreinté de cette semaine intense à traquer avec son équipe un tueur en série sociopathe tuant de jeunes hommes, après les avoir violé et battu presque à mort.

Stiles avait intégré l'équipe scientifique de la branche du FBI, après avoir été recruté par le père de son meilleur ami à la fin de ses études.

En plus de sa vie privée et de sa vie de famille, Stiles avait réussi à conjuguer les deux, bien sûr aidé de son compagnon et de sa meilleure amie.

La plupart de ses amis s'étaient éparpillés à travers le pays, certains avaient même quitté le pays, tandis que d'autres travaillaient avec lui, faisant partie de son équipe d'expert au FBI pour traquer les tueurs en série, dont il était devenu le chef d'équipe.

Alors quand on a 40 ans, 2 jumeaux adolescents de 15 ans et un mari plus proche de l'adolescence que de la maturité, c'est une sorte de bouffée d'air frais quand il rentre chez lui.

Quand Stiles ouvre la porte du Duplex familiale, une pointe d'angoisse lui perfore le cœur, un silence de mort filtre de l'appartement.

Il passe sa main contre le mur sans ouvrir en grand la porte, puis tâtonne pour chercher l'interrupteur, appuyant dessus il remarque que les fusibles ont dû sauter ou quelqu'un se trouve dans son appartement avec sa famille en danger.

Stiles pose son sac de voyage devant la porte d'entrée et prend son arme en main, puis entre silencieusement chez lui.

Doucement il marche furtivement, et observe chaque point d'ouverture en cherchant un signe de présence physique.

Il se fige en entendant un bruit étouffé venant du salon, il bifurque sur le côté, dos au mur et arme prête.

Il prend confirmation de petits bruits venant du salon, il tente de comprendre les murmurent mais rien, il n'est pas un loup garou.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il bondit arme au poing devant lui …

_ _SURPRIS…_

Stiles bugue, et se retrouve con devant la tête effrayé et consterné de ses enfants, celui moqueur de son compagnon, regardant sa meilleure amie avec une tête voulant dire « je t'avais prévenu non ? Voilà maintenant démerde toi » et celui de sa meilleure amie effarée.

Stiles range son arme après avoir remis la sécurité et salut SA famille avec un sourire contrit et s'excuse, tout en posant sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

_ _tais-toi Jackson, ou alors tu vas finir eunuque !_ prévint Lydia alors que Jackson s'apprête à parler.

_ _Bonjour mes amours, je suis désolé mais je vous ai dit combien de fois de ne pas me faire ce coup-là, surtout quand je rentre de mission ?_

Des deux adolescents, seul le garçon, Aiden baissa la tête confus et triste de la réprimande, il savait que son père n'aimait pas les surprises, mais il voulait tellement lui faire plaisir qu'il en a avait oublier la recommandation.

Sa sœur jumelle, Allie, elle se mit à sourire de façon provocante a son père, défiant celui-ci de dire quoi que ce soit.

Stiles regarda ses enfants et ouvrit les bras pour les prendre contre lui.

Les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent dans les bras ouverts.

Stiles fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon.

Après avoir réprimandé joyeusement sa meilleure amie, embrassé Jackson devant l'air consterné de sa fille et celui rouge de son fils, Stiles s'installe allonger dans son canapé tranquillement.

_ _Tiens mon cœur, bois tranquillement, on a commandé des pizzas._ Jackson se penche de l'arrière du canapé pour donner une bière a son époux.

Celui-ci attrape Jackson d'une main sur son bras pour le faire basculer entre ses jambes, torse contre torse et de l'autre main pose la bière sur la table basse.

_ _Tu m'as manqué mon amour,_ murmura Stiles a l'oreille de son mari, alors qu'ils étaient installés de façon très étroitement, l'un en face de l'autre.

Jackson bomba le torse et embrassa fougueusement Stiles, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnant et tira dessus faisant gémir l'agent du FBI.

Un raclement de gorge les obligea à se séparer, Stiles bougonna faussement et Jackson sourit devant la tête de son mari.

_ _Faites des enfants qu'ils vous disent,_ râla Stiles

 __ Techniquement, vous ne nous avez pas fait, mais on vous aime quand même._

 __ Lydia, c'est étrange comme ta nièce te ressemble de plus en plus, arrogante, désinvolte mais très intelligente, ne soit pas fière sinon je vous puni toutes les deux, pas de shopping samedi._

Lydia sursauta, elle entra dans le salon et foudroya Jackson des yeux.

 __ Comment oses-tu me faire ça, j'ai prévu cette sortie depuis deux mois, je te signale que je repars à Washington la semaine prochaine et je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, j'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière le jour où j'ai été privé de sortie à cause de vous et tout ça pour quoi, pour vous couvrir auprès de vos chers papas pendant que vous …_ Lydia se tourna légèrement vers sa gauche et aperçu les deux jumeaux pendus à ses lèvres attendant qu'elle continue sa phrase.

_ _Alors nos pères étaient des gros cochons ?_ Le sourire pervers de Allie donna des frissons à Stiles, ils savaient sa fille fan de YAOI et des fan fictions slash et BDSM, mais qu'elle veuille en savoir plus sur la vie sexuelle adolescente de ses parents il fallait pas déconner.

 __ Dis papa Stiles ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? Comment vous avez su que vous vous aimiez ? Ça a été le coup de foudre de suite ? …_

_ _C'est bien ton fils !_ s'écria Lydia prise d'un fou rire, se rappelant du Stiles adolescent hyperactif.

Stiles se mit à sourire et d'un geste de la tête, les enjoigne à prendre place sur le second canapé en face d'eux.

Aiden et Allie s'installèrent confortablement, Stiles regarda avec amour Jackson qui se mit à rougir fortement, Lydia s'installa dans le fauteuil à leur côté bien décidé à rajouter son grain de sel, car s'il y avait bien une personne qui connaissait leur histoire en dehors d'eux, s'était bien elle.

Parce que oui, Lydia était à l'origine de leur histoire, le point central de leur romance, celle qui avait vu leur amour naissant et pornographique, la rupture sanglante, leurs retrouvailles enflammées, l'annonce parentale et aussi l'accueil parental.

_ _Il était une fois …_

 __ Stiles, arrête tes conneries, je te signale qu'a l'origine vous vous haïssiez._ lâcha Lydia

_ _Quoi ?!_ S'écrièrent les jumeaux atterrés par la nouvelle.

Stiles souffla et s'installa entre les bras de son Jackson, oui leur histoire avait très mal commencé, mais cela en valait le coup, il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres douce de Jackson et commença à leur raconter leur histoire.

* * *

Alors on aime ou pas, prochain chapitre l'histoire de leur relation


	2. Chapter 1

Voila aujourd'hui je vous offre le second chapitre et je le dédicace a mon petit Micky Dante qui fêtait son anniversaire la semaine dernière.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, bonne lecture.

* * *

Stiles et Jackson n'étaient pas ce qu'on peut appeler les meilleurs amis du monde.

Et leurs pères non plus d'ailleurs.

John Stilinski, le shérif de la petite ville de Beacon Hill exécrait David Whittemore, l'avocat le plus sournois de la ville. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et se détestaient tout simplement. Personne ne savait exactement d'où venait cette haine l'un de l'autre, mais tous savaient que leurs fils avaient repris le flambeau.

Stiles Stilinski, fils du shérif, jeune homme hyperactif, bavard à en soûler un sourd, incapable de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit plus de cinq minutes, cachait un secret derrière sa haine pour Jackson.

Quant à Jackson, beau gosse du lycée, admiré et adulé, capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, lui, voulait tellement l'amour et l'approbation de sa famille adoptive, qu'il se mit à haïr tellement fort Stiles qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui se cachait sous cette animosité.

Stiles avait un groupe d'ami bien particulier, qui au fil du temps se combinait avec celui de Jackson.

Scott McCall son meilleur ami, son best, son frère de cœur était tombé fou amoureux d'Alison Argent petite nouvelle et protégée de Lydia Martin, meilleure amie de Stiles et petite amie de Jackson.

Isaac Lahey, ami de Stiles, lui tomba amoureux de Danny Mahealani, meilleur ami de Jackson.

Vernon Boyd, ami de Jackson tomba sous le charme de la pulpeuse amie de Stiles, Erica Reyes.

Derek Hale, dernier ami de Stiles et dernier maillon de la chaîne Stiles/Scott, lui, tomba sous le charme de Braeden, cousine de Boyd.

Puis, vint s'ajouter à ce groupe éclectique, Malia Hale, la cousine de Derek et Kira Yukimura une nouvelle élève, que Stiles prit sous son aile dans la dure vie scolaire du lycée Beacon Hills High School.

Malgré leurs différences et leur animosité, Stiles et Jackson avaient une admiration l'un envers l'autre.

Stiles avait perdu sa mère, Claudia Stilinski, très jeune et ne s'en été jamais vraiment remis.

Jackson était un enfant adopté, sa seule envie était de plaire à ses parents adoptifs sans jamais vraiment y parvenir, sauf pour David son père.

Aux fils des années lycée, trois personnes s'aperçurent de quelque chose entre eux, même s'ils se détestaient – apparences quand tu nous tiens – les deux jeunes hommes éprouvaient une forte attirance l'un envers l'autre, mais la rivalité malsaine et la haine de leurs pères les empêchaient d'être ensemble. A chaque fois qu'ils auraient pu y avoir un rapprochement quelque chose ou quelqu'un les ramenait toujours au point de départ.

Lydia Martin devenu l'ex petite amie de Jackson fut la première à s'en apercevoir lors d'une fête organiser pour son 16ème anniversaire. Des regards furtifs, des frôlements rapide et mots à demi soufflés.

Malia Hale devenu l'ex petite amie de Stiles fut la seconde à le savoir, quand elle les aperçut s'embrasser furieusement derrière le lycée, après un match de Lacrosse gagné par leur équipe.

Et enfin se fut Kira qui le comprit en dernier, quand le Shérif Stilinski fut emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital après avoir reçu une balle perdue pendant un braquage qui avait mal tourné. Jackson avait rejoint Stiles dans le parking de l'hôpital, et l'avait consolé pendant que le jeune hyperactif pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps de peur de perdre la seule personne de sa famille encore en vie.

Un soir pendant une pyjama party entre filles, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Erica et Alison, quelques informations fusèrent et sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte au départ, la nouvelle sortit.

Stiles et Jackson étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ne voulaient le dire à personne.

Malia et Lydia ne s'étaient pas du tout offusquées que les deux jeunes hommes se soient mis ensemble, mais le fait qu'ils n'aient rien dit, les énervées.

Elles décidèrent avec la complicité des deux autres filles, de faire en sorte que les deux garçons leurs avouent tout.

Malheureusement les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulé comme prévu. Et pendant une pause déjeuner, les filles coincèrent les deux garçons dans une salle de classe vide, la salle de musique ou régulièrement Stiles venait jouer du piano pour se détendre, chose qu'il pensait être le seul à faire.

Kira aussi aimé faire ça, mais plutôt avec du violoncelle, voilà pourquoi elle savait ce petit secret.

Ce jour-là, Stiles s'était braqué, s'était refermé comme une huître sous les insultes d'un Jackson furieux.

Il était persuadé que Stiles avait tout raconté aux filles, et il était hors de question pour lui que qui que ce soit apprenne cette histoire.

Il devait garder sa réputation auprès du lycée, il devait être le jeune homme parfait pour ses parents, il devait être le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse exemplaire, personne, mais jamais personne ne devait savoir cela et si jamais tout cela venait à se savoir, son père était avocat et ferait un procès à toutes les personnes qui terniraient son image parfaite.

 **_ Je vous le dis et surtout à toi le débile, je ... ne ... t'aime ... pas, ok ? Tu n'es rien qu'un débile profond qui pense que je vais replacer sa maman dans son petit cœur d'abruti, tu es pathétique, stupide, trop bavard mais surtout un pitoyable boulet …**

Le bruit que fit la gifle que se prit Jackson, retentit dans la salle de classe, Stiles avait les yeux rivés vers le sol et ne pouvait décemment pas regarder en face le jeune homme qui venait de l'insulter grossièrement, mais surtout sans raison valable.

Son cœur était brisé par les simples mots que venait de prononcer Jackson, les filles à côtés étaient tellement désolées, elles venaient de provoquer quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient jamais pu imaginer.

Le cœur de Jackson se serra devant le regard plein de détresse du jeune homme face à lui, il ne voulait pas dire toutes ses choses, elles étaient sorties toutes seules sans qu'il n'ait put les retenir, il voulait tellement Stiles, il l'aimait véritablement mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi seules les paroles blessantes avaient jailli.

 **_ Je te déteste, ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !**

Stiles partit en courant de la pièce sous le regard déchiré des filles et meurtri de Jackson.

Ce dernier sortit de la pièce le cœur en miette, il remit son masque « Jackson Whittemore » et prit la direction de la cantine.

Personnes ne vit Stiles de la journée et quand Lydia vint sonner chez lui le soir, le Shérif lui expliqua que son fils était malade mais qu'il retournerait en cours quand il ira mieux.

Mais elle comprit que le Shérif était perdu à son expression faciale, l'homme de loi était embrouillé par la situation.

Il fallut une semaine à Stiles pour revenir en cours.

Le groupe remarqua que les deux garçons avaient un comportement très étrange depuis la disparition de Stiles en pleine journée, les garçons savaient que les filles étaient au courant de quelque chose mais ne réussirent pas à leur faire cracher les morceaux.

L'état de Stiles se désagrégé de jour en jour, le jeune homme perdit son sourire, sa joie de vivre, les cours ne l'intéressait plus, il ne mangé plus et le soir chez lui, il passait ses nuits à pleurer.

John Stilinski était un très bon shérif et ses observations étaient souvent juste, mais quand il s'agissait de son fils, il se sentait à côté de la plaque.

Il ne savait pas comment gérer la souffrance de son fils, surtout qu'il n'en connaissait pas la raison et que ce dernier ne lui disait plus rien.

Jackson de son côté souffrait, beaucoup, beaucoup trop, mais par orgueil il lui était difficile et inadmissible de faire un geste vers Stiles, malgré les regards assassins des filles et ceux intrigués des garçons.

Au bout d'un mois, Lydia convoqua une réunion de crise chez elle, tout le monde était là, sauf Stiles et Jackson.

Après de longues explications, Derek leur exposa son plan, un plan simple et facile.

 **_ Dans deux semaines, on fête Halloween et ma mère m'a autorisé à organiser une fête à la maison, mes parents ne seront pas là, seule ma grande sœur Laura et mon oncle Peter seront présent pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement, mais bon généralement c'est Peter qui créé les débordements …**

 **_ Abrège Derek, sinon on est encore là demain soir .** Râla Malia qui savait pertinemment que s'était vrai, mais qui ne voulait pas qu'on s'éternise sur les conneries de son « papa chéri »

 **_ Ok, bon il suffit de les inviter tous les deux et on les enferme à la cave, avec la musique personne ne va les entendre.**

Lydia approuva de suite mais mit une exigence.

 **_ Je connais le fantasme caché de Jackson, il va falloir déguiser en …**

 **_ Moi je connais le fantasme de Stiles !** S'écria Malia ce qui intéressa particulièrement la reine des abeilles.

Le sourire qu'elle fit, donna des frissons à toutes les personnes présentes dans sa chambre.

 **HMYF**

21h48 la fête battait son plein, les invités étaient éparpillés de façon très aléatoire dans la demeure, enfin les parties autorisées, certains étaient dehors dans le jardin, d'autres profitaient de la piscine extérieure. Le temps doux malgré la période, permettait certains déguisements plutôt osés pour quelques filles.

Malia avait préféré une tenue de mercenaire sexy comme Black Widow, Lydia avait opté pour le rôle de maléfique, Kira préférait un déguisement absurde, celui de Baymax (1) et Alison se grima en Red Arrow alias Speedy pour les intime, pour finir, Erica elle, décida de se déguiser en Batgirl pour son Stiles.

Les garçons eux, avaient décidé de se déguiser en super héros comme les filles.

Scott décida que Captain America lui irait à merveille mais Stiles se moqua en lui disant que Steve Rogers sortait en cachette avec Tony Stark et qu'ils avaient eu ensemble Peter Parker-Rogers-Stark alias Spiderman, alias le chéri de Deadpool « arrête de lire tes fan fictions » lui avait rétorqué ce dernier mais après moult explications et théories Scott décida de se déguiser en Vif D'argent, Stiles demanda si pour une fois il serait « Vif » sur quelque chose.

Derek lui, fit simple il se déguisa en Wolverine, Stiles avait hurler de rire en disant « Ça ne te changera pas beaucoup, taciturne, violent et pas bavard pour un sous », ce à quoi Derek répondit en grognant ce qui plongea Stiles dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

Danny choisit un personnage qu'il aimait beaucoup, surtout qu'il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups pour aller avec son chéri Isaac, le couple se grima en Hulkling/Wiccan (2), Boyd lui, décida de venir en Henry « Hank » Philip McCoy (3).

Malia réussit à faire que Stiles choisisse SON déguisement, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais elle réussit en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille et le jeune homme accepta de suite, Lydia les avait surveillés et avait bien compris que la jeune femme avait quelque chose qui lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de son ex, chantage ? Lydia se dit qu'elle allait beaucoup aimer Malia.

En ce qui concernait Jackson se fut plus laborieux, d'autant qu'il ne parlait plus à personne, se renfermant sur lui-même, Lydia du user de ruse et d'arguments solides pour lui assurer et promettre que Stiles ne serait pas présent, Lydia avait croisé les doigts bien sûr.

22h00 Jackson entra dans la demeure Hale, conduit par une Laura particulièrement sexy en diablesse cuir. Elle lui indiqua où se trouvaient Lydia et Derek.

Après avoir bataillé pendant cinq minutes pour traverser le salon, il déboucha sur la cuisine où s'affairaient ses amis pour préparer une sangria maison, enfin plutôt la finir et apparemment il manquait des ingrédients.

 **_ Jacks, peux-tu aller à la cave, sur la droite en bas des escaliers, après les vêtements sado maso de mon oncle Peter …**

 **_ Eh le morveux, c'est une tenue collector de Freddie Mercury, un peu de respect.** Déclara Peter en entrant dans la cuisine, prit des bouteilles de sodas plus une bouteille de Scotch puis repartit.

 **_ Oui ! donc ! Il nous faudrait deux bouteilles de rouges !**

 **_ Oui Chef ! Bien Chef !** Répondit Jackson sans vraiment y croire, puis sortit de la cuisine et s'engouffra dans l'escalier donnant à la cave.

Quand Jackson referma la porte derrière lui, les bruits et musique s'estompèrent de suite, donnant à la cave, un endroit presque sain et silencieux, dieu qu'il détestait le bruit. Enfin pas tous les bruits, il y en a certains qu'il aimait, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs à son goût, mais en ce moment SES bruits lui manquaient, l'entendre parler de tout et de rien, changeant de sujet pour dévier sur un autre et finir sur quelque chose qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le sujet initial

Jackson soupira bruyamment, ouvrit la seconde porte en bas des escaliers.

 **_ Ne ferme pas la porte, on va être coinc … Trop tard.**

Jackson bloqua, son cerveau se fit la malle et sans le vouloir laissa la porte se refermer d'elle-même en claquant.

 **_ Que … Quoi ?** S'écria le jeune blond. **Stiles veux-tu bien m'expliquer ta tenue sérieusement ?**

Jackson entendit un faible « _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre_ » tandis que Stiles qui avait du mal avec sa longue queue et sa corne qui partait en couille se retourna et partit dans le fond de la cave.

 **_ Attends t'es sérieux, je te parle et toi tu te casses.**

Jackson n'avait jamais vu Stiles dans une telle colère, il savait qu'il l'avait cherché mais le poing qui s'abattit sur sa mâchoire lui fit plus de mal, d'autant que cela venait de Stiles.

 **_ Comment oses-tu ? Qui t'as permis de m'adressait la parole ? je te signale que s'est toi qui m'a jeté comme une merde, qui m'a insulté, craché au visage toutes tes « gentillesses » et ton « ressentiment » pour moi, je n'avais rien demandé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle encore, tu m'écœures Jackson Whittemore, je te déteste, je te HAIS, tu m'entends, je … te … hai…**

Stiles laissa ses larmes d'amertumes couler, il savait au fond de lui qu'il était raide dingue de ce petit con, mais les mots qu'il avait employés, l'avait blessé, profondément blessé.

 **_ Je suis désolé**

 **_ Pardon ?**

 **_** **Je suis désolé**

 **_ Pardon ?** Stiles ne comprenait pas les paroles de Jackson, il souffla et se rapprocha de lui.

 **_ Je suis désolé, j'ai dit, voilà.**

 **_ Tu es désolé, tu crois que je vais accepter ton « je suis désolé » non mais tu rêves Whittemore, je suis pas un jouet, je suis pas ton punching-ball, je suis un être humain qui a des sentiments, des sentiments pour toi, mais monsieur Whittemore junior ne pense qu'à sa gueule et ne voit jamais … Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y ?**

 **_ Tu as des sentiments pour … MOI ?**

 **_ Comme si tu ne le savais pas, je pense que je t'ai assez prouvé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, non ? Ma langue dans ta gorge il y a un mois s'était pas pour un cours de spéléologie, la ruine de mon compte en banque pour les chocolats suisse afin de te remercier d'avoir été présent quand mon père a été blessé, tu crois qu'elle était volontaire ? En fait oui mais …**

 **_ La boite de chocolats suisse c'était toi ?**

 **_ Tu croyais que c'était qui ? T'en connais beaucoup des G.S.S. ? Ah non, je vois, tu croyais que c'était une de tes connasses que tu baises dans les vestiaires ou sous les gradins …**

 **_ Jaloux peut être ?**

 **_ Moi Jaloux ? Même pas en rêve …**

 **_ Toi aussi tu veux que je te baise comme une chienne sous les gradins, c'est ça, tu veux que je te prenne comme une salope dans les vestiaires, c'est ça que tu veux ?** Jackson commençait doucement à s'énerver, il pouvait encaisser beaucoup, mais la mauvaise foi de Stiles non, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas baiser avec Stiles, oh non. **Ecoute moi bien Stiles, je ne te ferais pas se plaisir.** Jackson se rapprocha dangereusement de son petit hyperactif, si proche que Stiles était acculé contre un mur, que leurs torses se frôlaient, que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient leurs donnant des frissons à tous les deux **. Je t'aime bordel, je t'aime Stiles, si je les baise elle, c'est parce que je ne peux pas te faire l'amour à toi, je peux pas t'embrasser quand je veux, te toucher, t'effleurer.**

Jackson posant ses mains sur ses hanches, se colla contre lui et effleurant ses lèvres, il frissonna d'avance, Stiles n'avait qu'un mot à dire et il était à lui.

 **_ Jackson ? Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, le personnage Marvel qui m'excite le plus se trouve être Deadpool !**

 **_ Je vais te dire un petit secret ! J'ai toujours demandé à Lydia quand je sortais encore avec elle de se déguiser en licorne car je suis fan des licornes mais chut tu ne diras rien ?**

Stiles, hypnotisait par la voix sensuelle de Jackson a son oreille qui en même temps lui mordillait le lobe entre ses dents, était de plus en plus excitait et comprenait soudain son déguisement.

_ **Donc Lydia et Malia sont de mèches ?**

 **_ Je pense que tout le groupe et de mèche ! Et pour une fois, je suis content qu'ils l'aient fait.**

Jackson souleva doucement Stiles qui crocheta ses jambes autour de la taille de Jackson, faisant par la même se rencontrer deux ere….

_ **Mais ? Mais ? Mais ? Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?** demande Allie à fond dans l'histoire, ce qu'elle préférait le plus dans les fan fictions s'était les lemons, les bien pervers, certains BDSM surtout ceux de Bruni, sa jumelle diabolique.

Façon de parler bien sûr, elle avait un jumeau mais plutôt du côté nyannyan, vous savez les comédies romantiques bien chiantes où tout le monde est heureux comme les Disney, mais bon revenons à nos moutons.

_ **Allie, ma chérie, ce qui vient ensuite et du rating M**. Sourit Stiles devant le visage effaré de sa fille. J'ai eu ton âge jeune fille

 **_ Mais après ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ?** Demanda Aiden les yeux pleins d'étoiles

 **_ Après ? Et bien mon cher Aiden, tes deux papas ont nettoyé la cave bien entendu, car ils ont foutu un souque là-dedans.** Rit Lydia.

Tous les invités étaient partis depuis bientôt deux heures, et la bande finissait de ranger et nettoyer, pratiquement plus rien ne laissait apercevoir qu'une fête avait eu lieu dans la demeure Hale, pourtant quelque chose chiffonnait Lydia, une impression bizarre d'avoir oublié un détail.

Ce fut Malia qui mit le doigt dessus.

_ **Au fait quelqu'un est allez chercher Jackson et Stiles ?**

 **_ Merde !** S'écria Derek en pleine introspection buccale avec sa copine Braeden sous le regard protecteur de son cousin Boyd.

Il courut à travers la maison suivit de ses amis, il prit la clé de la deuxième porte du sous-sol, seule clé à pouvoir ouvrir de l'intérieur et entra brutalement.

Il se stoppa net, bousculé par le reste de la bande, en voyant le spectacle qu'offraient les deux jeunes hommes oubliés dans la cave des Hale.

Un costume de licorne arc-en-ciel à moitié déchiré gisait proche de celui d'un Deadpool à côtés de la tenue « collector » de Freddie Mercury, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes dormaient à poing fermé sur une pile de matelas. Une couette les recouvrait à moitié. Stiles la tête posée sur le torse de Jackson portant un sourire heureux et repu. Tandis que Jackson les bras autour du corps de sa licorne, avait le nez plongé dans son cou.

Lydia prit une photo sur son téléphone portable en souriant.

 **"_ Je pense que je viendrais les réveiller tout à l'heure**." Derek posa la clé à côté des vêtements avec un petit mot.

Ils sortirent tous et continuèrent de finir le ménage, pendant que les deux tourtereaux dormaient du sommeil du guerrier.

* * *

Film Big Hero 5

Ces personnages font partie des Young Avengers de Marvel

Connu sous le pseudonyme de Beast ou La fauve dans les Marvel plus spécifiquement X Men


	3. Chapter 2

Deuxième Chapitre de ma Stackson!Family sur les quatre. Bientôt le numéro 3 mais je pense pas le poster avant Janvier.  
Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.  
Fin de chapitre tristounet malgré mais ne vous inquiétez pas ca ne pas pas durée lol.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Stiles marche sur la pointe des pieds, à pas de loup et arme au poing. Il observe le lieu où ils se trouvent, cette église où il sait qu'ELLE se trouve là, quelque part, l'être démoniaque qui avait détruit sa vie, sa vie de jeune homme amoureux.

Repérant ses équipiers, il leur fit un signe après avoir repéré les lieux, il est dans l'obligation de tuer cette femme, cette créature de la nuit qui l'oblige à repousser l'homme qu'il aime.

 **HMYF**

 _Depuis trois mois, son équipe et lui sous la supervision de l'agent très spécial Seeley Crowell était sur les dents. Une affaire était arrivée sur leur bureau, une affaire des plus sanglante._

 _Plusieurs couples d'âges, de sexes et de religions différentes étaient retrouvés, gorges tranchées, éventrés et vidés de leur sang sur des autels de fortune en pleine forêt dans les alentours de l'Idaho._

 _Un jeune homme du nom d'Aiden Carter, faisant parti du dernier couple à avoir été kidnappé et sacrifié, avait par chance réussit à s'échapper._

 _L'homme fut interrogé par son équipe et ils trouvèrent la trace du dernier sacrifice. Aiden leur fit une description de la jeune femme qui les avait kidnappé._

 _Elle se faisait passer pour un medium qui pouvait leur prédire l'avenir et contrecarrer les obstacles qui pourraient se dresser devant eux._

 _L'homme leur fit une description assez flatteuse pour une criminelle, les cheveux roux flamboyant, ondulés en cascade sur ses épaules, un corps à faire pâlir n'importe quel homme et jalouser toutes les femmes, une démarche féline et assurée, des yeux bleus verts à vous noyez dedans, des lèvres charnues et pulpeuses. Il avait sorti son portable et leur montra une photo._

 _Stiles se demanda comment la tueuse avait pu se laisser prendre en photo, peux être croyait-elle pouvoir l'effacer, ou détruite le téléphone après les meurtres. Mais maintenant il avait une photo de la meurtrière._

 _Après avoir fait passer le portrait-robot aux informations, plusieurs personnes s'étaient rapprochées d'eux, leurs donnant des informations sur une femme correspondant à la description. Puis vint Eleonora Blake, habitante de Saint Maries, ville d'Idaho proche de la frontière avec Washington._

 _Institutrice de 56 ans, elle avait reconnu sa petite sœur Julia Blake, disparue quatre mois plutôt après la mort de leur mère._

 _La jeune femme avait toujours été un peu instable, trop choyée par une mère qui l'a bercé dans un monde où la magie et le druidisme existaient._

 _Après la mort de Katharina Blake, Julia s'était persuadée qu'en sacrifiant des gens, elle pourrait ramener à la vie, sa défunte mère._

 _Eleonora n'avait jamais cru que sa petite sœur puisse en arriver là, mais le portrait correspondait parfaitement._

 _Suite à leur investigation, Stiles réussit à trouver un endroit où la mère et la fille aimaient se retrouver pour « jouer » aux sorcières._

 _Il s'agissait d'une petite église en plein milieu d'une forêt sur le territoire de Cœur D'Alène à quelques kilomètres de Saint Maries, petite ville autrefois territoire spirituel amérindien._

 _La petite église se trouvait à côté d'une souche d'arbre où les mythes et légendes de la région s'exprimaient comme étant le centre névralgique des esprits mystiques._

 _ **"_ Miller, Lahey, Dunbar et Argent vous passez sur les côtés et à l'arrière, vous me sécurisez le périmètre …**_ _" Le superviseur se fit interrompre par un agent de police alors qu'il briefait son équipe et toute la brigade de police sur l'intervention qu'ils allaient mener contre la tueuse surnommée la divinatrice par la presse._

 _ **_ Monsieur ?**_

 _ **_ Oui agent Greenberg**_ _." Demanda-t-il las, en espérant que l'interruption soit sans gravité._

 _ **"_ Un appel pour l'agent Stilinski, venant de Beacon Hills, c'est urgent Monsieur !"**_

 _Crowell donna son autorisation d'un signe de tête et Stiles sortit de la pièce pour prendre l'appel, il était un peu stressé, Jackson allait sûrement l'engueuler de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles depuis deux jours, il devait sûrement angoisser._

 _ **"_ Oui ?"**_ _Le sourire mutin qu'il avait aux lèvres fondit en un instant, son interlocuteur venait de lui annoncer la plus déchirante des nouvelles._

 _Revenant dans la pièce du briefe, tous les agents de police venaient de se disperser prenant leurs consignes au sérieux et se préparant à l'assaut._

 _Isaac et Danny connaissaient l'air sur le visage de leur ami, une catastrophe venait d'arriver._

 _Quand le reste de l'équipe sortit, Stiles leur annonça que Jackson avait été victime d'une agression à l'arme blanche et que l'agresseur avait laissé une sorte de carte de visite gravée sur la peau au niveau du cœur, un symbole, une marque, LA marque, celle de sa tueuse en série, marque que seul l'équipe et la police locale connaissaient, une représentation symbolique d'un œil de Lynx._

 _Le shérif du comté de Beacon Hills, Le shérif Stilinski, son père, avait tenu à lui dire par téléphone plutôt qu'il l'apprenne par la police ou l'hôpital._

 _Après une brève discussion, Stiles leur annonça sa décision._

 _Même si Isaac n'appréciait pas vraiment son compagnon, il semblait triste et contre la décision._

 _Danny quant à lui, étant le meilleur ami de Jackson, ne pouvait pas cautionner sa décision mais comprenait, il jeta un œil a Isaac, lui aussi pourrait prendre cette décision si la personne qu'il aimait été en danger de mort._

 _Ça décision finale serait prise après l'arrestation de la folle._

 **HMYF**

Stiles lance un regard à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tient agenouillée devant un autel au milieu de la petite église.

Elle leur tourne le dos et aucune sortie n'est en vue.

Directement Stiles sort de sa cachette et met en joug la meurtrière, Isaac se positionne sur sa gauche, Carter se met sur sa droite un peu éloigné, Crowell se met à ses côtés.

 **"_ FBI, veuillez-vous lever lentement, sans mouvement brusque, vous êtes en état d'arrestation …"**

Stiles s'aperçoit que quelque chose ne va pas, des détails ne collent pas, cette odeur rance de sang envahi ses narines, la tueuse ne bouge absolument pas, même pas de petits mouvements de respiration.

Il baisse son arme et fonce sur la personne sans écouter les paroles de son supérieur. Quand il passe à côtés, son cœur se serre, Eleonora Blake la gorge tranchée, les yeux exorbités, lui lance cette phrase qui semble résonner dans toute la pièce « _Pourquoi moi_ ».

Ce qui frappe Stiles et lui donne la réponse à sa décision, c'est la photo de Jackson sur le torse de la femme accrochée avec un couteau en plein cœur.

 **"_ Elle n'est pas ici, je répète, elle n'est pas ici, fouillez la zone, la forêt, tout, retrouver-la moi."** Hurla Crowell dans son talkie-walkie tout en fixant étrangement Stiles derrière lui.

Stiles sort et s'éloigne, il se sent mal, très mal, il va faire ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début, il va devoir mentir et tricher, il va devoir se séparer de l'être qu'il aime le plus.

 **"_ On peut lui donner une protection rapprochée Stiles, et je suis sûr qu'il va fanfaronner !"** Tenta avec humour Isaac, mais il sait que Stiles a pris sa décision et il a mal pour lui.

Stiles sent la main qui est censée être réconfortante sur son épaule, il sent le sourire contrit de Danny, la larme silencieuse d'Alison.

 **"_ Monsieur ?**

 **_ Vous pouvez y aller Stilinski, prenez une semaine de congés s'il le faut …**

 **_ Je serais là après-demain."**

Stiles partit et laissa ses coéquipiers s'occuper du reste, il pleure.

 **HMYF**

Stiles l'observe au travers de la vitre qui donne sur sa chambre d'hôpital, Jackson sourit aux plaisanteries de Lydia leur meilleure amie, celle qui leur avait permis, plutôt obligé, à voir leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

Leur vie n'a jamais été un long fleuve tranquille, ni un chemin de brique rouge entouré d'une prairie de fleur violette et bleu, mais plutôt une mer agitée, quelque fois un océan déchaîné ou même une tempête tropicale.

Mais l'amour qui les unissait les réunissait toujours.

Aujourd'hui cela va changer, rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis, quitte à souffrir tout au long de sa vie, quitte à souffrir chaque matin au réveil, chaque seconde de la journée, chaque nuit à son couché, il se doit de fermer son cœur pour ne pas souffrir mais survivre a l'action qu'il allait faire.

Stiles entre dans la pièce et son cœur rate un battement en voyant le sourire heureux de Jackson quand il le voit.

Mais Lydia sait, oui, elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas, elle le voit et elle le sent, tout son corps se crispe à la seule parole qu'il lui adresse. « _Sors s'il te plaît_ »

Stiles regarde Lydia sortir de la pièce avec un pincement au cœur, puis il se tourne vers celui dont il va briser le cœur.

 **"_ On doit parler**."


End file.
